conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:National Info of Future World
WARNING Attention Future World players, countries listed in the watch list WILL be blanked or disconnected before 3.0 unless we have an official declaration of intent by a user or users to use said nations on the Watch List. No response means your nation or nations may end up becoming blanks or get disconnected. *Central America (TO BECOME BLANK) *Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics (BLANK?) *Republic of Cascadia (BLANK?) *Grand Yarphese Republic (BLANK?) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:14, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Watch List This is a list of dead nations on Future World that are marked for disconnection. "Dead Nations" are nations that were abandoned after creation or nations that haven't been used for a certain length of time. After a month of no activity, "dead nations" are disconnected from Future World, to free up space for other players. The nation is removed from the map, national info listing and are recategorized to it's own category instead of Future World. Disconnected nations can easily be re-instated. Nations On Watch List *Central America (TO BECOME BLANK) *Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics (BLANK?) *Republic of Cascadia (BLANK?) *Grand Yarphese Republic (BLANK??) Disconnected Nations *Elven Kingdom (Abandoned since creation/Rule violation) *Greco-Turkish Empire *Empire of Britannia *Spain (FW) *New Germanic Empire *Indochinese Democratic Republic *Cryseria (Abandoned Since Creation) *Colorada (Abandoned Since Creation) *La Lega Fascista Italiana (No Activity (2 months)) *Ireland (Nkr20) (Abandoned Since Creation) *Austrian Federation (No activity (2 months)) *Igypt (No activity for 1 1/2 months, Abandoned since Creation) *New Lyon (No activity for 1 1/2 months) *The Imperial Nation of Siberia (No activity for 1 month) *Taiping Empire (No activity for 1 month) *The New Japanese Empire (No activity for 1 month) *Empire of Britannia (No activity for 1 month) *Republic of South-East Asia (No activity for 1 month) *Western Federation (No activity for 1 month) *Zulkavita (No activity for 1 month) *Bulgarian Empire (Very little activity since creation) *West Africa (No activity since re-creation) *United Kingdom of Scandinavia (Very little activity for 12 months) *Aeroe (Very little activity since creation) *Denmark (Already officially disconnected, lacks paperwork) *United Kingdom of Eastern European Duchies (No activity for about three months) *Nuovo Impero Romano (No activity for over a month) *Kingdom of Greenland (No activity for about a month) *Egypt (No activity for 1 1/2 months, refusal to correct mistakes) *United Islamic Ummah (No activity since creation) *Franco-German Commonwealth/OSF (No activity 2-3 months) *Lusitania (abandoned?) *Sovereign Communicative Order of Sino-Korea (abandoned/never used) *Altaic Union (abandoned/never used) *United Federation of Southern America (abandoned/user d/c) *Baltic Union (abandoned) *Kingdom of Greenland (abandoned) Discussion United States of America (VOTE) Well, I had an idea, the USA is sort of crippled right now, so lets say their economy failed, government went completely corrupt, and all sorts of things happened to them and so forth, and then there was a meeting to join us (EV, RC, ASA). And they voted YES. Look, we will get more ground and better RP. You two can share Canada too if you want. Please vote by simply adding a signature. Just an idea. Why not? Here is a little rough picture of what I had in mind, but we can still discuss it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) All I want is Minnesota and possibly Hawaii. United Planets 18:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'd agree to this updated map. United Planets 19:15, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes *-Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) No *That is no where close to what the actually Cascadia is. Cascadia is either OR, WA and BC or the Cascadian ecosystem's zone (which isn't that big). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *Woogers(lol what ) 22:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Discussion So its fine with you all that I get more than half the of the continental United States :-| ? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *Go for it. United Planets 19:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) No it is not, I want the USA to exist. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) In other words, change EVERYTHING back to before a few hours ago. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm neutral, but I've already reserved California for the Cantonese Republic. Detectivekenny 03:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) On the other hand, take California as long as you are willing to give it up within the next month. Detectivekenny 03:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Eh, guys, I actually meant that the American nations should vote. And DetectiveKenny, can you take some of Mexico? I just want the northern part of California with San Francisco. Also, TM, what is the problem? I am not going to invade you or anything. And why can't I have a little more ground? You have droids and stuff, give me at least this. Its not like I am going to kill all the ex-US citizens. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Why don't you take Mexico? Leave at least two states in the union. Woogers(lol what ) 13:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I think we can agree on that, they can have Alaska and another state (not Colorado). -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Since it is a deadlock vote, I am going to make my decision. I want the USA around but it seems to have suffered so much damage and loss of land that really it isnt even a relevent country anymore. If it loses California to the Cantonse, it might as well disband. United Planets 14:47, February 16, 2010 (UTC) That isn't a decision UP xD Its a statement. What are you saying? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:52, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I think the USA should stay. You can take thre territory you wanted (Colorado and Kansas) and I will take Minnesota. Not sure if I want Hawaii. Maybe when the CR takes California, I will make Hawaii secede. United Planets 17:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I am very confused. Could I have a map? SW, do you really need San Francisco? I mean, it has a very large Han population. If you really need it, I will just take San Bernardino, Kern, and San Luis Obispo counties and everything to the south to make Gaanaam (加南), but I'm still confused, and I will still need to consult with my friend about this. Detectivekenny 21:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Regardless of who takes San Fransisco, I request in advance to move North American headquarters of the Hyasoda Group to either there or Los Angeles. Woogers(lol what ) 21:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) You're re-naming California? Mass exodus FTW. It's an English/Spanish speaking state. United Planets 21:22, February 16, 2010 (UTC) New map up. Is this agreed on? United Planets 21:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) New Capital would be Saint Louis in new map, right? Woogers(lol what ) 21:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) St. Louis is one of the few major cities left in the US, lol, after this, so I suppose that's where it would go. United Planets 21:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. By the way, I'm not per se renaming California. It comes from Chinese for California (same as "to add") + South in the style of Chinese provinces. And I don't think it's going to be a state. If I decide to be punny it will be a canton, but it could also be a province (the CR is very much in the air, as you can tell). By the way, leave Gaanaam as part of the United States for now, as today is only the first step in the creation of the CR (autonomy of Guangdong). Gaanaam becomes part of the CR on… 19 March. Detectivekenny 22:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) The reason why I want San Francisco is because of the huge port, I need another coastline, and SF seems good. I will try to make a map, but I don't think I will be succesfull. So can I have Kansas and Colorado? If so, can someone please add them to the map, I have no idea how to calculate the statal borders. Thanks -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah the map like it is now, thats about who I want it, the border should just be horizontal with width-lines (no idea what you call'em) of the earth, and not horizontal with the map itself. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:58, February 17, 2010 (UTC) They are called Lines of Latitude, ppl. Woogers(lol what ) 03:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) What happens to the United States Democratic Party? All the US is now is red states (except for Iowa, which is borderline). Does the US become a one-party state or does a new party come up? Detectivekenny 04:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I guess some Democrats moved from occupied states back to the US, and so brought back the balance. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) That's just weird. Detectivekenny 16:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) What's weird is the US giving up California or at the least, no mass exodus of people fleeing California....but we'll see what happens on that day. United Planets 17:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Also, just because they have a significant han population, unless there is MORE han than caucasian or african, why would they give it up because of there is some han? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Whats funny is that all those Han left China for a reason.... United Planets 17:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) You are misinformed. If you go to California, you will see about five Cantonese/Taiwanese immigrants who left before communism became a problem for every one recent Chinese immigrant who came because of communism. The Cantonese just wanted a new life, that's all (I know a personal example from my family who moved because his mother died). You will not see the communist flag anywhere in southern California, but you will see the ROC flag occasionally. Secondly, there are tons of Vietnamese people (Vietnam is also part of the CR). You will hardly see the star flag anywhere in southern California, but you will see the Republic of Vietnam flag. So these two groups were embarrassed about their countries, and now they see what they wanted. Okay, so these people's counterparts in China and Vietnam formed a democracy, and they invited the Californians to join them. The United States, suffering greatly, was more than willing to give up the state which had been plagued by high taxes. Also, the now republican-dominated United States doesn't want such a politically different area (this is corruption, sort of secret). So they find the Cantonese Republic, basically the same politically as the United States (albeit not so corrupt), and they hand over California. However, California is treated as an autonomous republic rather than a canton/province because of its cultural differences. And also, the CR and US mainain special diplomatic relations so that California can be dealt with safely. Does that sound reasonable or should I edit it? Also, do you think Obama would get impeached? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:2008prescountymap.PNG and fewer people think he is a good president since then. Detectivekenny 20:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Obama wouldn't get impeached, he'd get voted out. He hasn't done anything criminally wrong. The US would never see a blue congress ever again, lol. A shame. California was the last hope. Woogers(lol what ) 20:42, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Voted out. Same thing lol. But if a democrat gets elected in 2012, we'll replace him or her with some repub. Anyway, I think there should also be some editing in Canada. The Liberal Party and the Bloc Québécois are utterly dead. Canada is now also a single-party state ruled by Britain and the Conservative Party. Detectivekenny 20:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Errrr... Are we talking about Future World or real-life here? I lost track when we started talking about ham. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ham is good. We are talking about Future World. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 16:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Further Discussion Well, as Ham said in the conversation above a few months ago, if California completely fell, the USA would be disbanded. Now, I have no idea where the Catonese Republic is, but I would like to know what goes for what. I basically need more territory because I have like no space nor population in the Allied States, so I want to expand north, but I can't because you all have some type of sentimental value with the USA in Future World. Consider this as part of Operation Evil Allied States. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:24, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Interstate Travel I was thinking about vacation today, and I realized my normal vacation spots are in three different countries in Future World. Do you allow free interstate travel across the Four Americas ala Schengen? Or do I have to go through customs to get to San Diego? Woogers(lol what ) 21:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Everett has anti terrorism security measures. I should write an article regarding it but this is what happens: *Approach border security tolls to enter Everetti territory. *Stop vehicle inside drive through toll booth. Open trunk, roll down all windows, open all doors, open hood, give security agent your passport or NID card. Stay seated in vehicle. *Laser scan runs across top and bottom of vehicle (x-ray and bomb detection), fans blow air on and in the vehicle (as seen in airport security checkpoints where they blow on people being scanned), which detects for narcotics, explosives or chemical/biological/radioactive materials. *Close everything up and drive away after being given clearance. *Takes less than a minute if you roll down/pop open everything while waiting in line for your turn. United Planets 22:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Basically the same as it is now. Oh great. Woogers(lol what ) 22:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I haven't crossed the borders since before 9/11 so I have no idea what they have installed recently. Is this seriously what they do now?? lol United Planets 22:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) You should see the lines coming from Canada. We went to Niagara Falls over the summer, and we were in line at teh border for like 3 hours. They check the trunks, ask you all sorts of questions, get everyone's ID and passport, and walk around the car a few times with dogs. Woogers(lol what ) 22:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I think the CR will have to implement those kinds of measures, but a little bit more high-tech. I'm not sure what else can be done. Detectivekenny 22:39, February 16, 2010 (UTC) The Allied States is mostly the same as Everett. UP, can you give me the link to the app which helped you with that NID card? It looks great apart from the picture. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I made the whole thing in Paint. United Planets 20:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Lolwut? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:59, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I am skilled in MS Paint. United Planets 21:56, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Jeez man! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:10, February 18, 2010 (UTC) SCOSK What's your problem with SCOSK? It is developed enough to be a part of FW, and it is more active than Cascadia. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:53, September 20, 2010 (UTC) War Time I would like to reserve the following blank territory for manipulation to set up for events in the Pashtun War. Pashtunistan is my blank nation, and i plan on getting rid of it after the war, except for maybe a port or island for a military base. Here is the territory: *Eastern Iran ( the area not under "green" control, still loyal to the old regime) *Taijikistan *Pakistan *Afghanistan All of this is vital for the war. If I am approaching this the wrong way, please tell me what to do instead. I don't want to just grab the land unauthorized, causing a whole stream of messes. Thanks. Gatemonger 01:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) There are no good ports or islands in any of those areas. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) India Mind if I applicate my new nation? -Sunkist- 00:22, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Does it have any differance to real life India? Also, I think that Punshistan (or how ever you spell it) has control of Kashmir. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 01:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC) It does, such as controlling a few small nations around them. Punshistan is a disputed territory and will always be. -Sunkist- 01:44, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Looks good, imo, wait for UP's reply though. To my knowledge Pashtunistan only controls the Pakistani part. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 02:19, March 15, 2011 (UTC) New Germanic Empire Hey, I've been looking at this for a few days and would like to apply my new nation, the New Germanic Empire. If you have any problems just say. btw i am setting up the page now. Kunarian 11:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Zuanauri, Chiangari, Nisayvo, and Austranesia Hello I'd would like to apply my three nations Austranesia, Chiangari, Nisayvo, and Zuanauri. if you have any problems, please leave a message to tell me what to fix. P.S I'm not sure if you added Austranesia. If you did leave me a note $100 19:20, January 21, 2012 (UTC)$100 None of them are added yet. You can only have 1 "major" nation. Read the Rules of Future World again and make sure you have all aspects covered. Also note your articles need to be of quality and may not be copy-pasted from Wikipedia or something. You need to have a country with details which is humanly possible. Having GDPs not even the New World Order would have is a no-no, and stuff which will make it unfair for other players to compete is also out. So, choose one of your major nations, make a nice, detailed main page without unrealistic things, and then go ask User:United Planets directly. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:22, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello....again...$100... please review the Rules of Future World. Here is a listing of problems: *-Austranesia: HDI is too high. Date of formation/independence is not between 1950-onward. GDP is too high. All article content is copy and pasted from the following Wikipedia articles: Indonesia and Japan (Please write and fill out your OWN content and information. Be sure that you have paragraphs for all of the following sections: Government, History, Economy, Military, Foreign Relations, Culture, Environment, Education. Once fixed and re-written, Austranesia will be added into Future World and classified as a MAJOR player nation. *-Chiangari: GDP classifies this country as a MAJOR player nation, to be allowed, reduce GDP to MODERATE level strength as you are only allowed ONE (1) MAJOR power nation. Date of formation/independence is not between 1950-onward. Be sure that you have paragraphs for all of the following sections: Government, History, Economy, Military, Foreign Relations, Culture, Environment, Education. Once fully written in your own content, Chiangari will be added to Future World as your MODERATE player nation. *-Nisayvo: Please complete a full nation page including the following sections: Government, History, Economy, Military, Foreign Relations, Culture, Environment, Education. Once completed and reviewed, it may be added to Future World or denied based on further needs to repair, etc. *-Zuanauri: Please complete a full nation page including the following sections: Government, History, Economy, Military, Foreign Relations, Culture, Environment, Education. Once completed and reviewed, it may be added to Future World or denied based on further needs to repair, etc. Your GDP classifies Zuanauri as a MAJOR player nation, to be allowed, reduce GDP to MODERATE level strength as you are only allowed ONE (1) MAJOR power nation. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:19, January 21, 2012 (UTC) What are some moderate player nations?$100 21:55, January 21, 2012 (UTC)$100 So is Austranesia official?Im a bit confused on it?$100 22:14, January 23, 2012 (UTC)$100 No, you have not completed a full page of data: Government, History, Economy, Military, Foreign Relations, Culture, Environment, Education Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:26, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Nadu Hello fellow users of this wiki, Ive been looking around and i'd like to submit my nation, Nadu. If you have any problem, leave it on my wall.Zyngyz 14:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC)Zyngyz (talk| ) Oops,, forgot to put Nad as level 2 font. - Zyngyz Hey, finish up your main article and create pages for both your leader and your military so we know what we're dealing with. It looks promising. We also require activity. :) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:59, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank youZyngyz 16:05, February 25, 2012 (UTC)Zyngyz SW, I still think there needs to be a ton of work before Nadu is included. It say's it's the 10th largest economy, which is totally unrealistic. He makes references in his foreign relations to nations not in future world (even Zaire) and in his government he makes use of Italian government positions. Honestly I think this is just one of $100's accounts. HORTON11: • 20:39, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Obviously when he gets added to FW, he needs to edit some of those things. We'll see how it goes. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:43, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Germany You can't judt take away Czech Republic/Slovakia, and anyways I would rather he keep them. HORTON11: • 22:35, March 7, 2012 (UTC) At this point, I don't know what Sunkist plans on doing in FW 3.0. So far he seems to be running multiple unconfirmed, half-assed, unwritten countries (German Empire, Australia (FW), United Kingdom of Britannia, Catholic Church (FW)) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Nothing. -Sunkist- 01:53, March 8, 2012 (UTC) That's why I set it to TBD, so it could be discussed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:48, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Okaaaay. . . it looks like Germany got removed by Sunkist. I like Germany (especially the restored monarchy), but the taking over of Slavic nations annoys me. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:50, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Mexico Is Mexico eldegible for Future World? Enclavehunter 06:43, March 8, 2012 (UTC) BLANK MAP 3.0 Because blanking them yourself is much more annoying than you would think. Synthic 04:12, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Map is wrong, so reverted (no German Empire, and do not self-redivide nations). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:39, March 10, 2012 (UTC) LOL don't even use this map. There is FAR more problems with it than Germany. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:39, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) South Sudan? Woogers - talk ( ) 20:03, March 10, 2012 (UTC) East Bulgria Please can you guys allow East Bulgaria to remain. Cause all the other rogue nations are, well sterilised and in real life there are many but not here. MMunson 18:06, March 9, 2012 (UTC) You are allowed to stay. We just aren't sure how active you will be in participation and roleplay. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Realism Since many people are asking if their nations can remain, I think we should bring in some realism rules. Something I noticed recently was whenever I sanctioned nations, they were just "MEH WHATEVA WE DON'T NEED YOU." They completely ignore the fact that I posses some of the world's largest food production territories. Now I don't want to be egoistic or unfair, but since I've always been an active member here, me sanctioning someone else shouldn't just be viewed as "lol" since there are more than just war and scolding each other. There are economic issues as well. We really need to think about this and try to make it a bit more challenging. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:43, March 9, 2012 (UTC) That is a good point and I agree. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:48, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Don't get me wrong, I don't want everyone to bow because I have the great plains. I just want people to think twice before they just type "declares war on the Allied States," or any other nation with significant impact on the world for that matter. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:52, March 9, 2012 (UTC) If the Allied States had left Skandinavia liked they asked, then this whole argument and this entire revision wouldn't be in place. While I do recognize the fact that the Allied States possesses extremely advanced and large scale agriculture, Skandinavia's policies shifted towards its OIS allies instead of economic partners with Western nations. I am positive that the OIS' imports are sufficient enough to fed at least the six million people that all of Skandinavia does not have the farming capacity to feed. I also recognize that the Allied States is home to many companies that are prominent in Western civilization. However, ab initio of the current government, Skandinavia has focused on a massive improvement in relations with nations that are not NATO die hards. Henceforth, Skandinavia had already had these strong ties with Eastern nations since the disbanding of the United States, and the prominent companies in Skandinavia are not western but eastern. You have to recognize that Skandinavia is not the Baltic Union, and is in no way like the Baltic Union. Synthic 06:27, March 10, 2012 (UTC) My point remains. The entire war was bullshit. You knew my embassy was my soil and the joint base was 50% mine thus I had no obligation to leave. Even that wasn't nearly enough a reason to start shooting. Scandinavia had a "peace loving" face since it came to FW and then, all of a sudden, it declares war on the West and leaves the world's most prominent alliances. I want to avoid any such baseless conflicts in the future. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Skandinavia gave the Allied States three opportunities to leave. All times they refused, and so therefore the Allied States was infringing on Skandinavia's international right to expel another nation from their territory. Therefore the Skandinavisk government took to arms to make the Allied States leave, it was that simple. The Allied States however, decided to try and find every method of nonviolent attack, and attack Skandinavisk honor and reputation. Skandinavia does not want to be apart of any organization with Allied presence in it, because then the Allied States might look for a cheap shot in an irrelevant time. I didn't know that the base even existed, and if I had before hand, I would have simply killed it OOCly. I only raided your embassy to arrest your Guards who had attacked my people, because Molotov cocktails are legal in Skandinavia. I didn't want to go to war, but at the same time I wanted the Allied States to leave. We could have avoided ALL of this if you contacted me like a reasonable person about the base, and I would have simply closed it. Then, NONE of this would be happening right now. AND TIMEMASTER STOP REVERTING MY MAPS I SIMPLY "UNCOLORED" UP'S OFFICIAL MAP. Synthic 15:44, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :No. You are marketing it as a "3.0" map and that is incorrect. Wait until 3.0 to update all the maps. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:15, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I am not here to screw around. I take everything IC. There won't be killing any bases OOCly. It was your job to make sure none such bases existed before you took Scandinavia. Only then, when you are still in the process of joining FW, could you have "killed" the base. I keep it all IC, thus, I didn't rage when you declared war on me and started attacking me without my explicit permission. Molotov cocktails may be legal in your country, but when they hit the Allied States territory, it was self defense, which I am sure is a protected right even in Scandinavia. Face it, you over-exaggerated everything. Your government had all the countries I invaded in the Middle East listed as enemies: so why did those protesters attack the Allied States embassy and not your seat of government? I am hoping to never see something like this again, especially if it is coming from a country which claims to be peace-loving. You simply do not fire the first shots against America. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:03, March 10, 2012 (UTC) We're getting off the point anyways. I just want to make sure that whenever I sanction some rocky island off the coast of Africa, that they don't reply with a middle finger and an atom bomb. We need strict guidelines to ensure that sanctions actually do carry effects. I don't want to make this game too economical, but this has gone too far, and FW 3.0 should be perfect. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:21, March 10, 2012 (UTC) What happended to the United Emirates on the map? HORTON11: • 19:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC) The lack of realism is one of our old demons and the problem lies primarily in the design of our nations. If when we write our wikis we say that our nations are the richest, most powerful and the most advanced we eliminate any possibility of interaction and RP. Why fear an international reaction if my nation has an army of millions of soldiers, thousands of planes and hundreds of boats? Why worry about a possible embargo or sanction if our nations are self-sufficient in everything? Last time I was here I tried to RP stories about trade and economic exchanges with little success. Why? Simply because most of the nations at that time claimed to have all kind of resources and make all kind of objects. Realism is to understand that my country can not be number 1 in everything and that even in a hyper-militarized game as FW there is only room for two or three superpowers. The rest should be as much candidate-superpower or regional powers. Only if we understand that we need to negotiate and use trade, diplomacy and war to get things there will be realism in FW. If the only thing that I have to do to get a 5 generation fighter is to write in the wiki that my nation has a factory where it is made, then, our game has a problem. At the moment, a couple of GDPs should be revised downward. If money is unlimited we will open the season for any foolishness. --BIPU 21:41, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Tireless apostle of realism I see other unrealistic things other than the fact that half of countries are superpowers. Some histories just don't make sense or have no background. Basically, the story is this: Some countries randomly merge for no reason, even if they have different ethnic groups. Either that, or countries were conquered. Aren't empires a thing of the past? Another thing I see is the sudden eternal dominance of a certain ideologies. In Skandinavia, the Green and Social Democratic Parties, which have essentially the same ideology, control a solid 99% of support. What happened to the (Classical) Liberal parties? Conservative parties? They just barely exist. It also appears to a lesser extent in other countries. The same ideology of people seems to dominate forever, and it's unrealistic. There is almost always an opposition to something in a group of one hundred, much less one million or one hundred million. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:51, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. Of course there is opposition, they just oppress it! The Sosialdemokrats and the Grønnes are the after effects of the coup of 1993. They have amounted a massive amount of people in the following process; >see what people do not like >provide logical solution to the problem >actually resolve the issue >gain the support of that person. Effectively doing this for six years will earn you more support than you can believe. Plus, after learning that almost everyone in the government was bad after they try to kill you, the people would simply choose another person of the opposite ideology. Synthic 03:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) WOW... this is very interesting, but being totally agree with you, I say how people are going to think in internal political changes if their only interest is to say their nation has a huge army full of "national" weapons??? Really... I propose (again) that a "master" or a "group of masters" should review what we put in the wikis and approve specially things related to the formation of nations, GDP, military and energy. Then, things like avoid a player to say that he/she moves half million of soldiers across the world in a couple of days will be daily matters. :) --BIPU 01:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I say these things need to be based on either 1) commitment or 2) caucus. For example, UP has been here since the beginning and hasn't once picked up and left us then returned then left and then returned again, thus, he is committed and so deserves the status of superpower and bad ass (in some respects). Woogers has never gone overboard and also has always been here, thus deserves the status of economic powerhouse. With no offence meant to the jumpers, I know you have real life responsibilities and stuff, but in here, we need to reward those who stick around. Next, caucus. Applications for 100% self-sufficient, we all vote. Applications for the right to be bad ass, we all vote. Applications for uber-radical things like South America isolating itself, we all vote. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:45, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ------------------------ Actually, we need a specific system to follow. Article number, length and quality are the best measures of commitment. Want a superpower economy? Write a detailed page about it. The Allied States has the most unstable economy in the universe and is only hanging on to the food exports, thus I rarely say anything about my economy. I spend months working on my military (most notably Army) page, thus I think I deserve a form of military superiority, although I have myself admitted that the AS military is a disorganized unit of chaos. So, I think: want to be bad ass about your military? Write detailed articles about it, highlighting weaknesses as well as strengths. Same with economy, foreign policy etc etc etc. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:51, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :I guess that means it's economic article expansion time! Woogers - talk ( ) 19:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) You have talked about the "jumpers" and, as a "jumper" I have something to say. :) For me, more than RL issues, the reason I left FW was becouse the game was impossible for me with nations as South America, Esparta, etc. I'm sorry, but I'm not here to read about magic things. In the last two days since my return, I'm happy with the way things are now. If in FW 3.0 all the nations are created with a minimum realism and under a RULE, it will be a better place to stay for a long time. About military and economy... I think that two things have to be linked. You cant write about yo have selfmade ships, MBTs and fighters if you have not developed a military industry. You cant spend millions of dollars in your military if your economy cant support it. Really, one of the most unrealistc things in FW is the lack of a minimum of economic sense. As nobody thinks in what stuff cost, everybody say they have the best and the biggest.--BIPU 19:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I would have supported this if I *could* link them. I have economics as a subject at school and get extremely high marks, but I fail to see how I can incorporate that knowledge in this game. I can only write about how EcruFox makes money from its other ventures and then develops weapons and then sells them to the government. More than that, nope. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:39, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I would be glad to have anyone audit my articles for things that are too unfeasible, so that I could either reasonably explain them, or tone them down. I have no problems with making my articles more realistic. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:44, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Your articles (Woogers) use to be between the most realistics in FW. I dont think that we should incorporate heavy economy in our wikis. It is not the goal fo the game but, at least, we should think in what stuff cost before to write our articles. All we sould have a minimum national budget with incomes and outcomes becouse if you say you have thousands of soldiers, planes and ships over the world you have to say that it has a heavy cost and that the money you put on it is money you dont put in better schools, roads or hospitals.--BIPU 19:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Superpowers Who exactly are the superpowers in 3.0? I would guess the Allied States, Europa, the USSR, and Yarphei? Synthic 11:46, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Yarphei? A superpower? Last I heard the whole country collapsed. Then DK disappeared. FW 3.0 superpowers: EAF, Everett, ASA, Europa, USSR, Popular China Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:33, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Europa??? Europa is the most magic nation still living in FW. A GDP over 5 trillion !!!!! Really have you read Europa's wiki?? To be considered a candidate superpower should be develop the wiki more than saying "we are the best". USSR should be a superpower, but with all my respect, it should be more that a puppet of Everett that in my oppinion is what is today. USSR has ALL (size, natural resources, population, military, etc.) to be THE superpower but it should be played as a power, nor as a secondary nation. Nothing to say about Everett, ASA and EAF. I dont know many things about Popular China. Who is in charge?? I dont know how the new Britain is going to be developed, but we should wait an have a look becouse Britain has all the necesary to be a candidate superpower. I would like to try a candidate nation, of course, not Euskadi :) --BIPU 19:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I've always been trying to get the USSR, never have been able to. All my time here, I've never seen Timemaster update anything on the Soviet's page, or every have the nation's reactions to world events or even update on the elections taking place (Putin, Putin.) -Sunkist- 19:24, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Like I said above, we shouldn't say "derp is gonna be a superpower." They need to deserve it. With no offence meant, the USSR has been nonexistent. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:25, March 15, 2012 (UTC) To get a superpower two things are needed: A nation able to be (size, population, money, natural resources, history, etc.) and a player able to RP a superpower nation, what is very difficult becouse RP a superpower is not to say all the time "My nation is the best". A superpower nations is a superpower in economy, military, culture, etc. and it is a big wiki and RP work.--BIPU 19:43, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Maps we really need to make standardized maps, as there are dozens of versions out there and most are outdated or wrong. HORTON11: • 21:25, March 15, 2012 (UTC) This, while we're at it: Map conventions. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I thought I have seen a map with current active nations some days ago! Do you know something about??--BIPU 17:43, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Question Why is every new country that gets added in the future world is keep but Nadu and Bast Bulgaria haven't been decided yet? Have you made a decision?Zyngyz 02:32, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Zyngyz To join FW with Nadu, you need to make sure your history BEFORE 1950 corresponds with what happened in real life. There is no people called the Nadaus. Thus, Malaysia and all that jazz existed there - you can do basically anything from 1950 and onward. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 08:57, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Response times This embassy thing has had me thinking of a lot of things for 3.0 - Basically, now that many AS embassies have been ejected, you won't be able to get a 10 minute response from my government anymore. Thus, it will take an hour for my diplomat to get to the airport, two - twelve hours to fly to your capital, then another hour to get to your seat of government. Not that I am complaining, this just made me think that now that we're doing it this way, we should stick with it. Also in terms of response times, for 3.0, we shouldn't allow armies to teleport anymore. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:06, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :And about the embassies, there are telephones, skipe, etc. to help us with the diplomatic matters lol :About teletransportation, What a pity... I will miss the time when somone carried 500 thousands soldiers to Chipre and went home away for dinner. --BIPU 20:35, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :IRL people would like to have face-to-face meetings to discuss foreign relations and intergovernmental issues. Besides, just to spite these superstitious people, those phones won't be answered. The troops problem is a real problem, though. A lot of times, something happens one minute, and ten minutes later, an entire foreign battle group is off the coast of the country. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:38, March 19, 2012 (UTC) BECAUSE THEY WERE STATIONED ON THE BORDER ALREADY. NUUK IS ON THE HUDSON BAY, IF IM NOT CORRECT. Synthic 20:39, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'm actually talking about a lot of events, many of which occurred before you were conworlding here. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:40, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Specify which event (Date?), this sounds interesting. Synthic 20:43, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Go through the 2011/2010 FW events pages. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:49, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Neverthless, to be in place doesnt mean to be ready to move to another place even if this place is at the other side of the street. Military operations must take in count something totally forgotten in FW and called logistics. First thing a military campaign has to ensure is the resuppying of all the engaged units and this is indeed the most difficult matter in military overseas campaigns. It is "easy" to defend your nation but is difficult to attack another one. You (anybody) can have a special ops unit ready to act in a few hours but you cant have an entire division ready to deploy in a week. :Here in FW we solve the problems saying we have thousands of planes and ships but IRL things are so difficult. Think that, for example, the Royal Navy is the second navy in the world and it has only one carrier.--BIPU 20:51, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Stagnation Our nations may be going forward, but we aren't starting Future World 3.0 and there isn't a release date. I still see a lot of countries on this list which aren't supposed to be in 3.0 and I still see the Events Page being updated, meaning the game is going on with these countries existing. Another week, then someone is going to have to start taking initiative. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC) It's clear that we need to fix a date --BIPU 21:28, March 27, 2012 (UTC) New map Don't revert it or remove it unless you improve it immediately. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:20, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Can Australia please get a real color? -Sunkist- 20:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) It's an OOC atlas, thus the color shouldn't matter. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:46, March 27, 2012 (UTC) There are two things to change in the map, I'm going to update it but you can remove it if you are not agree with the new one: *Euskadi has a territory in what is Real Gabon. (I have some maps in Euskadi's page.) *DDR has two african protectorates: Togo and Tanzania. (It can be read in DDR history.)--BIPU 21:19, March 27, 2012 (UTC) New change added: Slovakia is part of DDR and was blank in the map. --BIPU 21:26, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Turkicstan I would like to submit my nation, Republic of Turkicstan, if there is any problems please inform me. Thank you --Falloutfan08 21:30, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to see some history about how and why this country was formed out of all those former nations. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:32, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Try to give the nation the backfround SuperWarmonkey ask. Maybe the neighbors players could help you. Other than this, I like your work and I think your nation could be a good addition to FW. Wait to United Planet opinion but I think your nation will be wellcome here.--BIPU 21:38, April 26, 2012 (UTC) There is one issue: Istanbul. Presently it is in Europa but I would have no problem making it a binational city. HORTON11: • 14:01, April 27, 2012 (UTC) You are clear to join FW. Welcome. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:34, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I would be happy to make it a binational city, so the eastern side would be Asian side would be turkic and european side europan? Falloutfan08 16:13, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Well sure. I was hoping for it to be like an open city, but perhaps we would need a customs union. HORTON11: • 13:15, April 28, 2012 (UTC) So what exactly are the borders?--Falloutfan08 12:26, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Mandinka Does Mandinka have enough information to allowed into FW? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:22, April 27, 2012 (UTC) You need to finish your Armed Forces article in detail. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:35, April 27, 2012 (UTC)